Pantuflas
by sadaharu09
Summary: BL•Yaoi- Y era así como Barnaby  Brooks Jr. se daba cuenta esa mañana, su compañero, el respetable señor Kotetsu T. Kaburagi, estaba mudándose a su casa. Bunny x Tiger


**Anime:** _Tiger & Bunny_

**Emparejamiento:** Bunny x Tiger / Barnaby x Kotetsu

**Clasificación:** K

**Advertencia:** No hay.

-Pantuflas-

Y era así como Barnaby Brooks Jr. se daba cuenta esa mañana, su compañero, el respetable señor Kotetsu T. Kaburagi, estaba mudándose a su casa.

Bueno, no se piense que al decir mudar es como "mudar", si no como ¿ponerse cómodo? Eso era un hecho, y entonces lo supo bien cuando abrió la puerta de su armario y encontró más de dos camisas suyas, un saco y un par de zapatos. Era que fruncía el ceño un poco y suspiraba, no era que le molestara, si era él estaba perfecto, pero, y ese será el único pero. Era que él no era de llevarlo mucho a su casa, terminaban en el departamento del conejo todo el tiempo, aunque, también era más cómodo, pero si hablamos de invadir la vida del otro, él también quería hacerlo. Si, ir y dejar sus pantuflas bajo la cama del señor Kotetsu. ¿Por qué no? Ya estaban grandes, aunque esto fuera ligeramente infantil y extremadamente gay, además eran héroes, podrían morir en cualquier momento, mérito de peligro al trabajo, así que era eso, reclamaría su derecho de invasión a propiedad privada cuando lo viera por la mañana, seguro que lo haría, es parte de como uno se da su lugar.

Bien convencido de esto había hablado con su compañero por la mañana, _quisiera que cenáramos juntos_, le había dicho. _¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?_ Le respondía con una sonrisa. _A tu casa_, se rasco la barbilla.

Era entonces que cerca de las nueve de la noche, habiendo ya atendido sus cosas de héroes y otro suvenir, se encontraban en la casa del tigre y, cenaban.

Eso, cenaban y el felino contaba sus historias, bunny escuchaba, pero él tenía un objetivo ese día-noche-_fin de semana por la noche_, era por eso que no nos resulte tan extraño como a Kotetsu que llevase este una maleta ¿maleta para qué? Kaburagi no era "tan" idiota, lo sabía, Brooks muy probablemente planeara quedarse, eso le arrancaba una gota de sudor en la frente por la extraña resolución en el semblante del menor pero esta siempre sería acompañada de una sonrisa, porque el chico no había mencionado nada al respecto, y cuando uno no lo hace es por que tiene un plan para que pase. Como sea.

Ese "como sea" se presentaba con un beso de sorpresa. Lavando los platos, en su mundo de fregaderos y tarareo entre silbidos lo había tomado un poco de sorpresa, le había plantado los labios en la nuca, un escalofrío había recorrido la espina del felino, entonces todo se iba al carajo, en menos de diez minutos, estaban brincando tan alto en la cama que chocaban contra el techo. (Vamos que uno sabe no estaban brincando realmente.)

De esto solo basta decir que se cumplía una burla a la cadena alimenticia, bueno, no todos los días uno se encuentra a un conejo sobre un tigre, pero es que, usted sabe.

Al rubio le gustaba hacerlo de muchas formas, le gustaba ser original a veces, recrearse, claro, por que no. Pero en particular acariciar su marcada y morena espalda al serpentear frente a sus ojos, su espina danzante al ritmo de penetración que parecía realmente estar naciendo del mismo activo que haber pertenecido siempre al gato –al gato este- .

El vigor de la juventud, por que así es más bonito, le habría permitido unos cinco o seis culmines mas, no hay que ser codicioso en mas descripción, pero el felino a penas llegaba al tercero, una trampa mas de la edad, que no era mucha –ni muy importante-, pero a uno le hace gracia remarcarla.

Barnaby se había levantado temprano entonces, había dejado un beso en la frente del moreno, sonreído, se había duchado con confianza y se había lavado los dientes, también se había dispuesto a preparar el desayuno, cuando Tiger se levanto, sin encontrar a su pareja a un lado arrastró los pies fuera del cuarto apenas en bóxer y lo veía sonriendo y preparando tal cosa, bien metido en su tema. Iba a la ducha.

Al secarse levantaba una ceja, esa toalla no era suya, al lavarse los dientes se quedaba quieto un momento, ese cepillo de dientes no era suyo, total, marchaba al comedor sin sorprenderse de que si viera en el armario encontraría también alguna prenda que no era suya.

Almorzaban, marchaban al trabajo, hacían cosas de héroes y regresaba entonces solo a casa dejando al conejo con una sonrisa, el tigre no mencionaba nada, no le molestaba para nada, solo era un poco gracioso. Entonces a la hora de ponerse cómodo en la intimidad de su hogar, buscaba sus pantuflas y se encontraba con unas que no eran las suyas… que color tan curioso, entonces suspiraba, tal vez debería cambiar la cerradura de la puerta.

• • •

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, =(:3).<p> 


End file.
